Genesis Rebirth
by Lucifer's Remnants
Summary: A being reborn from the ashes, a hero who fell in death to being a monster seeks out for his redemption once again his crimes. The disgraced hero awakens during the war between the Quincies and the Shinigami in Hueco Mundo, Seeing the strength of those there the being shall show all the races whether Hollow, Human, Quincy or Shinigami the power of the First of The Fallen Knights!


**_Genesis Rebirth_**

Destroy Everything - Talking

_'Foolish mortal' - 'Thinking'_

**_The Story commences _**

**_Prologue: A Hauntingly Familiar Face_**

A kneeling figure holding an unconscious looking figure appeared in the middle of the battle field by Urahara Kisuke, now when Kisuke saw the man a memory of nearly one and a half years ago flashed through his head and he spoke before he fully thought.

"Kurosaki-san?" the kneeling figure turned his head towards him and he gasped the figure looked androgynous enough that he truly though him to be a woman if not for his build and even then while not much skin if any besides his face is shown he knows the male body is that of a warriors but what concerned him was the appearance of the figure to Kurosaki Ichigo's after his fight with Aizen Souske that he later learned from his old friend and Ichigo's father Kurosaki Ishin as the dangai form. Now this form consisted of Ichigo's regular spike orange hair to fall flat and down to his chin and cover one of his hazel eyes, growing several inches to be well over six feet, his black cloak coat exterior with a red outline and white interior that as well as a white bandage under shirt and black hakuma is the same as his Bankai is missing the entire right sleeve as if ripped off from the shoulder his as well as his right which is usually uncover is enclosed inside a black gauntlet seeming connected the massive chain of his blade Tensa Zangetsu that had its own changes the blades broken chain which had only nine chain links from the bottom of the swords pommel had grown to wrap around Ichigo's entire arm.

The figure before him seems to be of equal height with silk like reddish-brown hair that falls straightly down to his neck, eerily glowing blue-green eyes, and crimson leather high collar long sleeve cloak coat with shoulder pauldrons adorning it that fell to his feet, a black long sleeve turtle neck like sweater shirt with an unknown insignia embroider on top of which two straps similar to overalls lie, a pair of black combat slacks that is held up with two belts, a pair of combat boots with an arch heel, and a sword that is similar to a broadsword yet with a wing emblem rapier style hilt and the blade itself is an odd color seemingly the color of a burning red-orange.

The unconscious figure that he is holding seems to be of equal height to the male with incredibly spiky white hair that seems to stand up nearly a foot slicked back with the hair from the back of the skull or neck flowing down a few feet, the eyes are unknown do to them being shut, incredibly fit if the muscle on his shirtless body are anything to go by, white pants with a stripe going down the front that glow a dark electric blue that go down to an unknown length do to him wearing knee-length dark brown boots, a black sash or obi tied around his waist that on one half goes down to nearly his knee while the other seems to stop about a few inches from his groin that holds up to empty sword scabbards.

He quickly turn to his side sensing Inoue Orihime approaching the girl with a curvaceous body that most women would kill for burnt red-orange hair that curves slightly that flows down to an inch or two past her rear with brown eyes that seem to look grey most of the time wearing a dress like garment that he does not recall.

He tries to tell her to not come any closer but she stops by his side staring at the man before them in shock and mutter in shock "Kurosaki-kun?"

The man gently sets down the white-haired male and stands up and turns to face her and smirks chuckling than saying in an accent that seems to be of European descent possibly Transylvanian "I know My form looks similar to that foolish trash but please do not confuse me for him, it has been such a long time since I have last seen you and I do not want it to be about that annoyance. You have grown even more beautiful than before...Onna"


End file.
